Foxes
Animals The fox, a carnivorous animal The fox terrier, a dog breed Companies Several entertainment companies that are part of the Fox Entertainment Group: Fox Broadcasting Company, a broadcast television network Fox Film Corporation, which later became part of the 20th Century Fox movie studio Fox Movie Channel, a cable network Fox News, a cable news network Foxtel, a cable television and satellite television provider in Australia FSN (Fox Sports Net), the name for a group of regional cable sports stations FX Networks (short for Fox eXtended), a cable network Fox Reality, a cable network for reality programming Two related bicycle/motorcross companies with similar names of Fox Racing: Fox Racing Inc., an apparel maker Fox Racing Shox, a vehicle/bicycle/motorcross suspension (fork) company Fox Rent A Car, a car rental company Computing The FOX cipher, now known as IDEA NXT Fox Linux, a GNU/Linux distribution FOX toolkit, a cross-platform GUI toolkit Mozilla Firefox, a brand of web browser Visual FoxPro, a DBMS and development language Entertainment Fox (band), a British rock band of the 1970s Fox (magazine) a pornographic magazine Fox (song), a song by the punk rock band Millencolin The Fox (brand), a brand name for several classic rock radio stations in the United States, most of them owned by Clear Channel Communications The Fox (novel), a novel by D. H. Lawrence The Fox (film), a Mark Rydell movie based on the novel Foxes (1980 film), a movie starring Jodie Foster and Scott Baio Fox Theatre, any of several movie palaces Fox or Foxtrot is a dance The Fox Files a news show from the 1990's Transportation The Canadian Fox armoured car of World War II The British Fox Armoured Reconnaissance Vehicle Fox (West Cornwall Railway#Locomotives), a West Cornwall Railway steam locomotive The MDM-1 Fox aerobatic glider Volkswagen Fox, a Brazilian subcompact car Various contexts Fox, Alaska, a census-designated place Fox (Native American), the Meshkwahkihaki tribe of Native Americans “Fox (number)”, a brevity code for air-to-air and surface-to-air missile launches FOX proteins, which regulate the expression of genes Foxed, the process of being prosecuted for copyright infringement Foxing, the appearance of stains on books, documents, stamps, etc. over time The Foxes, the nicknames of both Leicester City Football Club and Leicestershire County Cricket Club Fox River, various places and rivers “Fox” is slang in the U.S. for an attractive woman. See also flying fox People *Aaron Fox (contemporary), American musicologist *Anne-Marie Fox (1962–), American model and actress, Playboy Playmate *Annie Fox (author) (contemporary), American author *Barclay Fox (1815–1855), diarist *Bernard Fox (1927–), Welsh actor *Billy Fox (boxer), American boxer *Bill “The Fox” Foster, emcee of The Man Show *Black Fox (d.1811), Cherokee chief *Bob Fox, founder of Fox Racing Shox *Brian Fox (contemporary), software programmer *Caroline Fox, two English diarist of the same name (1767 – 1845)1 and 1819 – 1871 *Chad Fox (1970–), American baseball player *Charles James Fox (1749–1806), British politician *Charles Masson Fox (1866–1935), Cornish businessman and chess-player *Charles Richard Fox (1796–1873), illegitimate son of Henry Richard Vassall-Fox, 3rd Baron Holland *Charley Fox (1920–), Canadian Air Force officer in WWII *Christopher Fox (1955–), British composer *Claire Fox, a British Marxist writer *Colin Fox (1959–), Scottish politician *Cyril Fred Fox (1882–1967), English archaeologist *David Fox (contemporary), American multimedia producer *The Desert Fox (Erwin Rommel) (1891–1944), German Field Marshal of World War II *Edward Fox (actor) (1937–), English actor *Edward Fox (author) (1958–), American author *Edward Fox (bishop) (1496–1538), English churchman, Bishop of Hereford *Emilia Fox (1974–), English actress *Emmet Fox (1886–1951), Irish spiritual leader of the early 20th Century *Everett Fox (contemporary), scholar and translator of the Hebrew Bible *Fanne Foxe (1936–), Argentinian-born stripper involved in a 1974 sex scandal with Wilbur Mills *Fiona Fox, UK press officer *Fox sisters (19th century), American sisters credited as the creators of Spiritualism *Francis Fox (1939–), Canadian politician from Quebec *Galen Fox (1943–), Hawaii politician and convicted sex offender *Gardner Fox (1911–1986), American writer *Gary Fox (1943–), Canadian politician from Ontario *George Fox (1624–1691), English Dissenter and the founder of the Religious Society of Friends *George Fox (musician), Canadian country music singer *Gill Fox (1919–2004), American cartoonist, and animator *Greg Fox (Author) (contemporary), American author and cartoonist *Gustavus Fox (1821–1883), American naval officer in the Civil War *Hannah Fox (1969–), American boxer *Hayden Foxe (1977–), Australian football player *Henry Fox, 1st Baron Holland (1705–1774), English nobleman and statesman *Henry Richard Vassall-Fox, 3rd Baron Holland (1773–1840), English nobleman and politician *James Fox (1939–), English actor *James Fox (engineer) (1780–1830), English machine tool maker *James Fox (singer) (1976–), Welsh musician and songwriter *Jim Fox (contemporary), American composer *John Fox (1946–), British statistician *John Fox (NFL) (1955–), American football coach *John Foxe (1516–1587), English author *Jorja Fox (1968–), American actress *Josiah Fox (1763–1847), Cornish-American naval architect *Kerry Fox (1966–), New Zealand actress *Liam Fox (1961–), British politician from Woodspring *Lindsay Fox (contemporary), Australian businessman *Lucas Fox (contemporary), British heavy metal musician *Marcia, sometimes Mildred Fox A fictional character in Dad's Army *Marcus Fox (1927–2002), British politician from Shipley *Martha Lane Fox (1973–), British businesswoman *Marye Anne Fox (1947–), American chemist and university administrator *Matthew Fox (actor) (1966–), American actor *Matthew Fox (priest) (contemporary), American priest and theologian *Megan Fox (1986–), American actress *Michael J. Fox (1961–), Canadian actor *Morgan Fox (1970–), Canadian model and actress, Playboy Playmate *Nellie Fox (1927–1975), American baseball player *Oz Fox (contemporary), Christian metal musician *Paul Fox (contemporary), British television executive with BBC *Peter Fox (1921–1989), Canadian politician from Manitoba *Peter Fox, rugby league footballer and coach *Ralph Fox (20th century), American mathematician *Red Fox, nickname of Michael Sinclair (soldier), a World War II prisoner in Colditz Castle *Richard Fox (1960–), British kayaking champion *Richard Foxe (Prince Bishop) (1448–1528), English churchman, founder of Corpus Christi College, Oxford *Richard Edwin Fox (d.2003), American criminal *Rick Fox (1969–), Canadian basketball player and actor *Rik Fox (contemporary), Polish-American musician *Robert Fox link to Disambiguation page *Ruel Fox (1968–), English football player *Samantha Fox (1966–), British glamour model and singer *Samantha Fox (porn star) (1951–) American adult actress *Shayna Fox (1984–), American voice actress *Sidney Fox (1910–1942), American actress *Sidney W. Fox (1912–1998), American biochemist *Spencer Fox (contemporary), voice actor *Stanley Fox (1906–1984), Canadian politician from Manitoba *Stanley H. Fox (contemporary), American politician from North Carolina *Stephen Fox (1627–1716), English politician from Wiltshire *Stephen Fox (author/educator), US professor emeritus at Humboldt State University *Steve Fox (Japanese musician) *Steve Fox (musician), Canadian country-music singer/songwriter *Steve Fox (porn star) *Steve Fox (Tekken), fictional boxer *Swamp Fox, nickname of American Revolutionary War general Francis Marion *Terry Fox (1958–1981), Canadian athlete and cancer treatment activist *The Fox, nickname of British rapist Malcolm Fairley *Tiger Jack Fox (1907–1954), American boxer *Tim Fox (contemporary), American football player *Tom Fox, Quaker peacemaker executed by insurgents in Iraq *Ty Fox (contemporary), American pornographic actor *Uffa Fox (1898–1972), English boat designer and sailing enthusiast *Vicente Fox (1942–), President of Mexico *Virgil Fox (1912–1980), American organist *Vivica A. Fox (1964–), American actress *Wade Fox (1920–1964), American zoologist and herpetologist *Wesley L. Fox (1931–), American US Marine, awarded the Medal of Honor *Wilfrid Fox (1875–1962), British dermatologist and horticulturist *William Fox (New Zealand) (1812–1893), New Zealand politician, Premier of New Zealand *William Fox (producer) (1879–1952), founder of Fox Film Corporation *William Darwin Fox (1805–1880), English clergyman, naturalist, and cousin of Charles Darwin *William Johnson Fox (1786–1864), English religious and political orator *James F. Phillips, a 1970s Chicago-area environmental activist who operated under the pseudonum “the Fox” See also Fox family of Falmouth Fictional characters *See also Category:Fictional foxes and Foxes in fiction *Crimson Fox, French superhero in the DC Comics Universe *Fox McCloud, a fictional character from the Star Fox series *Gray Fox, character in the game series Metal Gear *Lucius Fox, character in the Batman comic books *Pablo the Little Red Fox, character in a UK TV cartoon show for preschool children *Silver Fox, character in the Marvel Comics universe *Steve Fox, character in the fighting game series Tekken *Fox Mulder, character in the TV show The X-Files *The Fox family of the comic strip FoxTrot *Sergeant Fox, a 501st Legion Clone Trooper from Star Wars *Fox, a fictional character from the animated children's television series The Animals of Farthing Wood. *Denise Fox, Chelsea Fox and Squiggle Fox in EastEnders. *”Fox”, a member of the title gang in the 1979 cult classic film The Warriors